


Hello baby

by kwondaengdaeng



Category: JBJ (Band)
Genre: LITERALLY, hyunbin is a baby, hyunbin x everyone if u squint, kinda crack i think, nyangbin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-01 06:40:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14514627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwondaengdaeng/pseuds/kwondaengdaeng
Summary: Longguo didn't want Hyunbin to leave





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m still in denial that jbj has disbanded. Who is going to hold Hyunbin’s hand to sleep now?

Jin Longguo stares at the sleeping Hyunbin who had somehow managed to fall sleep with Tolbi lazily licking his paws on the younger’s back. His gaze moves from the boy to the neatly packed luggages and boxes that in the corner of their room and a sickening feeling rises from his gut upwards, leaving a bitter aftertaste at the tip of his tongue.

If only he could stop Hyunbin from leaving…

He knew the other wanted to stay but YG Kplus had arranged several schedules for the poor boy which meant not only he wouldn’t be able to get a break but he would have to move out of the JBJ dorms as well while the other members had permission to stay in for another month.

Longguo pouted at the thought, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he stroked his chin with his index finger and thumb wondering if there was any way he could convince Hyunbin to stay.

_Lightbulb_

The older ran to his drawers and started rummaging through his underwear, whining softly when he couldn’t find what he was looking for. A pile of his yellow and red undies were starting to form on the floor, resembling a mustard and ketchup mountain that people pile on their fries.

Ah ha!

Found it.

Leaving his underwear mountain lying on the floor, he flips the thick black hard cover book quickly. The pupils in his fox eyes moved quickly as he scanned the chinese words printed on the yellowed pages.

 

_《魔法101》- Magic 101_

 

The title screams.

He had bought this spell book several years ago, from a shady looking bookshop next to his school back in China. It’s been awhile since he last read chinese characters but heck he’s still chinese afterall. Chinese was his nature.

But he forgot just one tiny detail.

That chinese was a motherfucking insane language and if you cannot read a word you’re literally illiterate, pronounce a word wrongly and your mother would become a horse.

 

_《时光倒流魔咒》 - The curse of going back in time_

 

魔咒 mó zhòu  
Longguo knew that could mean a curse or a magical spell 

He shrugs, it was a spell book so it must be a spell. A spell to go back in time, that would be perfect! They could return to the first day they gathered as JBJ!

This spell would do the trick.

Longguo closes his eyes as he concentrates on Hyunbin’s sleeping figure, chanting the chinese spell out loud as Tolbi meowed in response to his owner’s weird antics.

The boy yawned when he was done, feeling sleepy all of a sudden. All that spell casting made him extra tired. As though he wasn’t usually tired on a daily basis.

He flings the book carelessly on his pile on clean underwear before climbing into bed beside the giant baby. Slipping his right hand into Hyunbin’s left one, Longguo closes his eyes and drifted off to dreamland where JBJ would stay together, forever.

 

//\\\

 

Longguo groaned when he feels someone shaking him and tugging on his shirt like it was the end of the world.

“Hyung… Yongguk hyung… Something’s not right...”

He didn’t recognize the voice…

It sounded like… a child…

“Hyung…….”

“What the fuck do you want!” He finally snaps, throwing off the blanket he had covering his body when he noticed a toddler staring back at him, wide eyed.

The child’s lower lip was trembling like he was going to cry.

“Shit shit shit hey don’t cry...” The chinese boy awkwardly tried to calm the kid down by patting the boy on his head.

Who on earth was this child and what was he doing in their room.

He had no time to think about it as the child abruptly bursts into tears and Longguo had no choice but to lift him into his arms and pull him into a hug even though he really hated skinship (unless it was with Hyunbin).

“Erm… Hey… Don’t cry...” He tried to calm the child down but to no avail and he ends up singing a chinese lullaby that his mother sang to him when he was a baby in a weak attempt.

Longguo should probably thank the heavens and the Buddha and probably even Satan that he had the most melodious voice as the child finally seems to stop sobbing, although soft sniffles could still be heard.

“What the fuck… Who did you fuck around with this time Kim Yongguk?! You’re a father now?!”

Longguo really wanted to stuff his entire mountain of underwear (that was still in a heap on the floor mind you) into Sanggyun’s mouth.

“And where’s Hyunbin? His manager called to say he’s going to come over in 10 to pick him up.” Sanggyun didn’t even seem fazed by his own deduction of how the child is probably the offspring of someone whom he had a one night stand with.

“Here!” The child throws his hands up in glee much to Longguo’s horror.

A memory of him chanting the chinese spell flashes across his mind as he visibly paled. 

But was it possible? That the spell actually worked?

But he wanted all of them to go back in time, 7 months back to be exact. Not for Hyunbin to travel so far back in time that he's now a baby.

“Binnie doesn’t want to leave Yongguk hyung...” Hyunbin clings onto Longguo tightly, his four limbs wrapped around the older’s body like a koala.

“What…?”

“Taehyun should probably stop whacking my head, I’m going bonkers. Why is the child referring to himself as Hyunbin…?”

Sanggyun thought all the whacking he had gotten from Taehyun had finally took a toll on his mental state (like he wasn’t already bonkers before).

“Err… So the thing is...”

Longguo was screwed.

 

//\\\

 

“Let me get this straight, you’re saying that you turned Hyunbin into a 3 year old?”

The entire JBJ was settled in the living area, with Hyunbin fast asleep in Longguo’s arms, dressed in Kenta’s smallest T-shirt that was still way too big or the child (since the one Hyunbin originally wore to sleep literally slipped off his body), and Kenta cooing at the baby while Sanggyun is trying to stop the Japanese from waking the child with his whale noises.

Longguo sheepishly smiles, trying to explain that all he wanted was for the 6 of them to stay together for a longer time.

“It’s been a long time since I came to Korea, might need to brush up on my chinese a little… Maybe you could find a counter spell for it in the spell book hyung.”

“The entire book is in fucking chinese Yongguk.” Taehyun deadpanned.

The doorbell rang.

They had completely forgotten that Hyunbin’s manager would be here to pick him up today.

They were so screwed.

“Hyung...” Donghan finally pipes up in the midst of the chaos as Kenta tries to distract Hyunbin’s manager and turn him away with as many excuses as he could come up with.

_“Hyunbin’s having a bad case of diarrhea because he ate Rcy’s poop thinking it was chocolate.”_

Donghan chose to ignore Kenta’s ridiculous explanation.

“Now that Hyunbin is… well.. like this...” The maknae gestures to the sleeping child who now had his thumb in his mouth and was sucking on it like a pacifier (Taehyun made a mental note to buy the child an actual pacifier before the boy’s thumb started rotting from all the sucking.)

“Do I still need to call Hyunbin hyung, hyung?”

 

//\\\


	2. Chapter 2

“We probably should get some clothes for Hyunbin too, Kenta’s shirt looks more like a towel on him.”

Taehyun has been barking orders all morning while trying to get his infants to calm their tits over baby Hyunbin and trying to pull Hyunbin out of Longguo’s arms so that the poor boy could wash his face and brush his teeth which resulted in a wailing Hyunbin who started to hit Taehyun with his tiny hands, all while trying to mind his language and not curse since they now have a minor living with them. Thankfully they had somehow managed to convince the manager from YG Kplus that Hyunbin was down with a terribly contagious and life threatening stomach poisoning from eating Rcy's poop and couldn't leave with him. Upon hearing that it was contagious, the manager fled faster than Donghan running naruto style into the kitchen for food.

“You’re doing it wrong!” Kenta is trying to accuse of Sanggyun making Hyunbin cry harder.

Said was trying to pull faces while doing aegyo at the kid to stop the boy from crying.

It probably looked like a horror movie to Hyunbin because true to Kenta’s words, the boy started crying harder.

“You should do it like this.” Kenta tried to pitch in, making whale noises at the child while singing the doraemon theme song, something that probably only Takada Kenta is capable of.

But his efforts proved futile when Hyunbin continues to cry while burying a face is Taehyun’s chest, yes the same man that made him cry in the first place wrestling him from his favourite Longguo’s arms.

Donghan watches the mess in amusement from the sofa, his long body laid out on the entire couch with his palm on his cheek and his left arm propping his head up.

_Draw me like one of your french girls_

Finally deciding that he couldn’t stand watching his hyungs act like they belong to the JBJ circus any further he sighs and lazily drags himself up from the sofa and goes over to take Hyunbin from Taehyun and cuddles the baby in his arms, rocking the child back and forth while making aegyo noises at him.

Hyunbin finally lets out a fit of giggles as slaps both of Donghan’s cheeks excitedly as Donghan bites back his urge to slap the boy back, hard.

“Donghan funny.”

“Haha”

Donghan wanted to roll his eyes, he can’t believe he was allowing himself to look like a clown just to stop Kwon Hyunbin from crying.

Said already cries a hell lot when he was an adult and cries even more now that he’s a baby.

But he had to admit, Hyunbin can unconsciously be hella cute at times. And now he was even cuter, if that was even possible.

“Pacifier, milk, clothes… What else do we need to get?” Taehyun yells as he mentally checks the shopping list once over.

The haven’t even set foot out of the dorms and he already wants to rest forever. Suddenly, returning to HOTSHOT seemed like an amazing idea.

“And where is Yongguk? We are leaving and if he doesn’t appear in 2 seconds we will leave without him.”

“I’m here!” Longguo emerges from the room with a huge backpack. If people didn’t know better they would have thought he was running away from home.

“Hyung we’re going shopping, not camping.” Donghan pipes up as he bounced Hyunbin on his right hip where he was balancing the boy.

“These are for Hyunbin, I brought snacks and some toys and...”

“Yongguk sweetie, Hyunbin is a child. Not a cat. All your toys are cat toys.”

Longguo just shrugs. He could feel a certain distaste at how Hyunbin was so comfortably nestled in Donghan’s hold as he tried to take the child from Donghan. Only to be rejected by Hyunbin as he whined to be held by the maknae.

If he could shoot laser out of his eyes, Longguo would have burned a hole in Donghan’s face.

“Do we need to buy those baby underwear that resembles white oversized sanitary pads?” Sanggyun’s eyebrows flew, suddenly remembering that he had once saw his baby nephew wear those.

Taehyun couldn’t believe the idiot knew what sanitary pads were but not diapers.

“I can pee pee and poo poo all by myself. No diapers!” Hyunbin announced proudly, much to everyone’s relief.

Clearly none of them knew how diapers work.

 

//\\\

Hyunbin prances around the supermarket as Longguo tried his best to catch up with the overly energetic child. Said was excitedly running around and exploring the various items that displayed on the shelves in the aisles.

“Yongguk hyung! Yongguk hyung!”

Hyunbin has been yelling for his favourite hyung over and over again whenever he spotted something interesting. From large watermelons to organic shampoo.

“Yongguk hyung! Look sooo big!” The child throws his arms in the air to express how big the watermelons looked.

Longguo chuckled slightly to himself seeing how adorable Hyunbin looked, his animated actions reminded him of an excited puppy.

He walks over and picks the child up, using his palms to wipe the sweat off Hyunbin’s forehead and combing his hair backwards so that it’s away from his face and not irritating his eyes, just as the rest of JBJ strolls towards them with their shopping cart filled with baby items to the brim.

“Guys… I don’t think we need that much items… What if Hyunbin turns back into an adult tomorrow?”

Longguo was shocked at the amount of milk and clothes and even toys that the rest of the boys had gotten for Hyunbin. He also noted that Taehyun looked like he fought a war and roughly guessed that Kenta, Sanggyun and Donghan were the ones piling the rubbish into the cart and made their leader pay for everything.

“Well, what if he doesn’t?” Kenta’s smart mouth snaps back and Longguo knew that the Japanese was trying to imply that this was all his fault.

And the Chinese couldn’t counter that argument because it really was his fault after all. He had to admit, the clothes they picked out were cute though. He even spotted a bunny onesie peeking out of a white shopping bag.

He couldn’t wait to dress Hyunbin in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might edit this chapter again, my brain is fried right now


	3. Chapter 3

“Yah Kwon Hyunbin!” 

 

Longguo never expected a child to exhaust so much of his energy, all he wanted was to bathe Hyunbin, put the boy in his pyjamas and head to bed but said was jumping up and down on their joint bed refusing to take his bath or be put in pyjamas because he doesn’t like bedtime. 

 

Making a mental note that he never want to have kids with his future spouse, just 101 cats would suffice he thought, he finally loses his cool and pounced on their bed before grabbing Hyunbin by his waist and tackling the child onto the bed with force. 

 

“You are going to bathe now, whether you like it or not.” Longguo puts on his ‘I am completely done with your shit voice’ (which is technically his regular voice just that he never uses it on Hyunbin) and flings the boy over his shoulder before hauling him halfway across the room to the toilet. 

 

The child just wraps his arms under Longguo’s armpits, holding on tightly so that he won’t fall. Longguo half expected the boy to cry from his harsh actions but Hyunbin seemed surprisingly calm.

 

Within these few days that Hyunbin had turned into a child, the rest of JBJ learnt that the child was extremely clingy. He always wanted to be held (mostly by Longguo and Donghan) and has a habit of lying on the backs of his hyungs or suckle on his thumb when he’s sleepy. 

 

Taehyun had bought the boy several pacifiers, well more like Kenta Sanggyun and Donghan picked them out while Taehyun paid for them. And although the boy does vigorously suck on them to sleep, the child prefers to suckle on his own thumb or Longguo’s fingers when they were outside.

 

“Is the water too cold?” Longguo puts Hyunbin in the bathtub before throwing in several rubber duckies, squeezing one of them hard making it let out a squeak sound before handing it to the child so that Hyunbin is kept busy and would try to soak him.

 

You could say experience was key to bathing baby Hyunbin. The first time Longguo tried to bathe the boy, he was literally leaving puddles on the floor of their dorms much to Taehyun’s annoyance because the child went berserk with the shower hose and decided that it was a machine gun and Longguo was the great big monster.

 

Fun. Real fun.

 

It works though, with Hyunbin’s attention fully on the floating rubber duckies Longguo quickly lathers on shampoo and shower gel on the boy at the same time before rinsing everything off at lightning speed before the boy gets bored of the ducks and decides to shift his attention on the older. 

 

“Upsies!” Hyunbin yells with both his hands in the air as Longguo wraps a towel over the younger’s body and lifts the boy out of the tub and onto their joint beds to dry up before pulling the rabbit onesie on the boy from his feet up and pulling the hood over the child’s head. 

 

The floppy ears fall limply by the sides making Longguo giggle at how adorable the younger looked. 

 

“Milk time mito.” Taehyun comes sauntering in without knocking and Longguo had a small urge to wave both Tolbi and Rcy in his face so that he would sneeze his nose off.

 

“Taehyun hyung.” 

 

The boy makes grabby hands at the leader and whining slightly, probably from hunger since all the boy had was a little bit of mashed potato.

 

“I can feed h....”

 

Longguo didn’t even manage to finish his sentence when Taehyun lifts the boy into his embrace and sticks the tit of the milk bottle into Hyunbin’s mouth who had started sucking on it vigorously.

 

“It’s okay you can take your bath.” And with that, Taehyun saunters out as quick as he sauntered in, disappearing behind the door much to Longguo’s annoyance.

 

But it’s okay, he knew he was Hyunbin’s favourite hyung at the end of the day.

 

//\\\

 

Taehyun chuckles at the boy that was comfortably nestled in his arms, his head nodding off from sleepiness yet still sucking on the milk bottle like his life depended on it as the older uses his thumb to caress the boy’s face.

 

“Aigoo you must’ve been hungry.” 

 

The child doesn’t reply as his eyes start fluttering shut, his grip on the milk bottle slowly slackens. Yet his mouth still vigorously sucking on the milk bottle. Taehyun really didn’t know to facepalm or coo at the scene, how can Hyunbin still drink his milk while falling asleep.

 

“You’re quite the charmer huh.” He helps the child with the milk bottle, holding it up so that the last bit of milk can flow smoothly.

 

The toddler finally finishes the milk but continues sucking at the bottle as the confused leader tried to wrestle the bottle out of Hyunbin’s mouth. 

 

“Hey I need to wash this bottle you little troublemaker. I’ll give you your pacifier instead.” The said carries the child out with his right hand while his left still holding the milk bottle so that it doesn’t fall to the ground and brings the boy out of the room and into the kitchen to fetch the pororo pacifier that had been sitting beside the sink. 

 

Way to be hygienic, Taehyun made a mental note to nag at Kenta later about that.

 

Returning to his room and sitting on his bed, the leader puts Hyunbin on the bed with his left hand still holding onto the milk bottle before quickly switching it out with the pacifier. Hyunbin doesn’t seem to realize as he continued sucking on the pacifier in a rhythmic pattern.

 

Taehyun was about to bring the bottle out to wash it when Donghan returns to the room, about to yell something inappropriate when he noticed the sleeping angel on Taehyun’s bed.

 

“Hyung, let’s sleep with Hyunbin tonight.” The boy suggests as he goes over to stroke the toddler’s hair as gently as possible so as to not wake him.

 

Taehyun nods in agreement, all prepared to leave the room with the bottle when Longguo storms in and an irritated Donghan snaps his head to the door while letting out a “shhh” with his finger to his mouth. The Chinese had no shirt on and his white towel was rolled up and hanging around his neck. 

 

“Yongguk ah, let Hyunbin sleep with us tonight. Too much cat fur isn’t good for a child’s lungs.”

 

Longguo was about to open his mouth to protest when Taehyun shoved the bottle in his hands.

 

“Also, please wash this bottle. Thank you.”

 

With that, the door slammed shut in the boy’s face, leaving him stunned and speechless with the empty milk bottle in his hands.

 

Did they just kidnap Hyunbin from him and shut him out?

 

Grumbling under his breath in incoherent Chinese curse words, Longguo reluctantly makes his way to the kitchen to wash the milk bottle as Donghan gives Hyunbin one of the Moomin plush toy that his fan had given to him at a fansign for the boy to hug. Sure enough the boy wraps his arms around the toy that was practically as large as him as Taehyun coos in response, whipping out his Space Grey iPhone X to snap a picture of the moment.

 

“Good night Hyunbinnie.”

 

Then the leader remembered something important.

 

“Uh… So where do I sleep?” 

 

//\\\


	4. Chapter 4

Lazy arms stretched out as the oldest grumbled about his aching back from sleeping on the cold hard floor (thanks a million Hyunbin), scratching his belly under his navy blue pyjamas shirt before letting out a loud yawn. He turns to his right side stretches his bones out once more, can’t blame him for being old.

 

It was a beautiful morning, the warm sun shining and the skies were clear. But Taehyun felt like something was missing. Something small, and fluffy, and a little bit of a bitch sometimes…

 

SHIT HYUNBIN!

 

The panic alarm set off in his mind as said fumbles to get up from the floor and rushes to the living room to see if the baby was there, only to find Donghan lazily sitting on the couch with his legs crossed, a bag of honey butter chips in his hands and Spongebob playing on the TV.

 

“Did you see Hyunbin?” 

 

“Yeah, Sanggyun and Kenta brought him out to play saying that the weather is great and we shouldn’t be keeping a kid all suffocated up in the house.” Donghan just shrugs carelessly like it’s the most normal thing in the world for a child to follow two mentally unsound infants (as Taehyun likes to refer to the KenGyun duo as) to the playground without adult supervision. 

 

Taehyun felt lightheaded, he needed to sit down for a while. And so he plops down on the sofa next to Donghan, with the back of his hand dramatically on his forehead like a wife who found out that her husband has an affair.

 

“Why didn’t you go with them.” His voice was thin and strained like he was holding his urge to strangle and yell and explode in Donghan’s face. Which he was.

 

Donghan shrugs a second time before popping another chip in his mouth and muttering something along the lines of “Eh didn’t feel like it.” while chewing on the crispy potato snack.

 

“Relax hyung, they will all come back in one piece.” Donghan shakes the bag a little to find the largest chip in the bag. 

 

“Here, you want one?” He gives up when he realizes that the chips were all kind of smashed one way or another. 

 

Taehyun gives up on panicking and takes the chip from Donghan. 

 

“I guess you’re right. Wanna play Call of Duty?” Taehyun gets up from the sofa to turn on the PlayStation 4 that they had in their dorms, putting his worries at the back of his mind.

 

What can possibly happen anyway right?

 

//\\\

 

“Hnn play!” Hyunbin was perched on Sanggyun’s shoulders with his hands linked with the older’s, singing baby shark along the way to the playground. 

 

The toddler wiggled around impatiently to be let down so that he could run to the seesaws before someone else took it and Sanggyun had to tighten his grip on the child by reflex so that Hyunbin wouldn’t fall off his shoulders.

 

“Wait! Before you go, you have to sing and dance for us first.” Kenta had a mischievous glint in his eyes as he reached for his phone in his back pocket.

 

The rapper mirrors his cheeky expression and puts the toddler onto the ground after the latter promised to sing the cutest version of gwiyomi. 

 

_ 1더하기1은 귀요미 _ _   
_ _   
_ _ il-deo-ha-gi ir-eun gwi-yo-mi _ _   
_ _   
_ _ 2더하기2는 귀요미 _ _   
_ _   
_ _ i-deo-ha-gi i-neun gwi-yo-mi _ _   
_ _   
_ _ 3더하기3은 귀요미 _ _   
_ _   
_ __ sam-deo-ha-gi sam-eun gwi-yo-mi

 

Accompanying each line was Hyunbin’s little fingers poking at his face, although now that he was a baby it was hard for him to actually hold up two fingers or three fingers properly due to the lack of ability to control his muscles which made the hyungs feel that the child was even more adorable as Kenta videoed the whole performance with a fatherly smile on his face.

 

“Seesaw now?” Hyunbin finally finishes the song by kissing his fingers and excitedly pulls his hyungs on each side to bounce on the seesaw with him. 

 

The duo follows the child to the seesaw and Kenta lifts the boy into the seat as Sanggyun seats himself on the opposite end, gently bouncing the equipment up and down much to Hyunbin’s delight as he squealed at how he was flying. 

 

They didn’t even spend a minute at the seesaw when Hyunbin decides he wants to go on the slide and so the duo disembarked from the seesaw and brings the child to the slides, going up the ladders with him and sliding down together because 

 

“Hnn Binnie scared. Hyung together!” 

 

And that was how Sanggyun and Kenta took turns to seat the child on their lap and swooshes down the slippery slides until Hyunbin got bored of them.

 

“Hey where do you think the boy even gets his energy from.” Sanggyun breathlessly plops himself on the wooden bench next to Kenta as they both chugged on their plastic water bottles trying to feel their thighs again. 

 

This was worse than dance practice, now they could finally understand why Longguo raised cats and not children. They had gone through the swings the seesaw and slides so many times they lost count and every inch of their body burned like they had been running a mile. 

 

Hyunbin stood in front of the two older boys with his arms crossed and a pout on his face. Come on they should at least try to tire him out. Well if they weren’t moving, then he was going to go on the slide all by himself.

 

The boy climbs the ladder best he could with his short limbs, taking some effort to reach the top without the help of the older two and lets out a proud smile when he reaches the start of the slide. But his confidence wavered a little when he realized how high up he was, it didn’t seem this high or scary when he was with Kenta.

 

Gathering all his courage the boy seats himself and grips the edge of the slide tightly, making his way down and jumping up and down when he reaches the bottom, his chest all puffed up under his shirt, immensely proud of himself.

 

“Look! Binnie slide all by self!!!!” He was about to run over to boast of his achievement to his hyungs when he notices a pretty helium balloon stuck in the tree. 

 

Entranced by it, the boy starts climbing the ladders once again, his eyes not leaving the balloon as he climbs from the top of the slide frame to the tree and starts making his way up as much as he could.

 

“Shit Sanggyun I can’t believe we fell asleep where’s the baby?” Kenta jumps up in shock and turns over to whack his partner awake who mutters something incoherent and rubs his eyes.

 

Sanggyun breaks out in cold sweat when he realizes that Hyunbin was no longer in sight in the playground as his frantic eyes scans the entire area as fast as he could. Kenta was tightly grabbing onto the rapper’s sleeve as he tugged on it frantically.

 

“He’s up in the tree!” 

 

Sure enough they found Hyunbin up in the tree, dangling precariously as the child tried to reach out for the purple balloon. 

 

“Hyunbin ah leave it! I’ll get you a balloon if you want!” Kenta yells as he runs over to the foot of the tree, his arms wide open to catch the boy in any case should he slip and fall. 

 

“Pretty...” Hyunbin tries to reason with Kenta as he leans a little further out. 

 

He was nearly there, the balloon just at the tip of his fingers and…

 

His fingers brushed against the ribbon that was attached to the balloon as he lost his footing and came tumbling down from the height much to the horror of Kenta and Sanggyun and all the other parents and passersby that were hovering around.

 

“Got you!” Sanggyun catches the child just before he hits the floor as Kenta was too much in shock to even react, his arms still wide open from his attempt to save Hyunbin from his fall.

 

“What do you think you’re doing Kwon Hyunbin! That was very dangerous!” The Japanese was so flabbergasted he was yelling at the poor child in Japanese at bullet speed.

 

Hyunbin didn’t understand a word Kenta said (despite studying in Japan for several years but turning into a child had made him lose his language abilities as well) but the latter seemed so livid it scared the child as he burst into tears, clinging onto Sanggyun for dear life.

 

“It’s okay… It’s okay… What matters is that you’re okay...” Sanggyun tries comforting the crying child as he held Hyunbin close to his chest, as though trying to reassure himself and also Hyunbin that the boy was safe in his arms.

 

Never would they have expected the little one to have done something so dangerous, for a stupid balloon nonetheless. They didn’t even want to think about the consequences if Sanggyun didn’t manage to catch the boy in time. It was then they realized that the boy they held in their arms was so damn precious, just like every other member of JBJ, including Taedong, and they swore to keep a closer watch on baby Hyunbin.

 

The problem now was… How were they going to answer to Taehyun about today’s incident? The leader was going to karate chop their heads off and serve it to the mafias for their rituals.

 

//\\\


End file.
